The present invention relates to a carrier for microelectronic components and/or circuits, in particular chips, with low sensitivity to interference disturbances of supply or signal voltages. In this case, the present invention describes an innovative technology platform for the production of large scale integrated “system in package” modules based on silicon carriers and finds application in the field of communications technology and also automotive and industrial electronics (e.g. radiofrequency modules for mobile telephones, base stations or else radar modules for automobiles) or other fields in which very large scale integration is desirable for space or cost reasons. “System in package” modules are currently produced using various carrier materials such as, for example, LTCC ceramic, laminate PCB, glass or silicon.
As integration density increases, as signal frequencies increase and as supply voltages and signal levels decrease, the sensitivity of integrated circuits with regard to interference signals increases. In particular fluctuations and interference disturbances of the supply voltage or high-frequency interference disturbances of the signals to be processed, in particular radiofrequency signals and fast digital signals, can adversely influence the function and reliability of the system. Consequently, it is always necessary to filter in particular high-frequency interference signals out of the signal and/or supply voltages that are to be transmitted to a chip carrier of, in particular, a “system in package” module.
This “interference suppression” of the supply voltage and also the filtering for signal voltages are affected by means of discrete components, in particular SMD components, which are arranged on the carrier. This usually involves passive components with the aid of which high-frequency portions are filtered out of the supply voltage or which are used as filters or tuning elements for signal voltages.
However, the miniaturization to said passive components has not been able hitherto to keep up with development in the miniaturization of integrated circuits. Therefore, such interference-suppression and filter components always constitute a limit for the miniaturization of “system in package” modules.